The NAEPP Guidelines were released in 1991 to foster evidence-based clinical management of asthma to improve patient outcomes. Despite widespread dissemination and regular updates, most recently in 2007, uptake of evidence-based management strategies among healthcare providers and patients with asthma remains suboptimal. National data on the content of health care visits (2003 National Health Interview Survey for Healthy People 2010) show that only 12% reported receiving patient education on asthma; 35% reported receiving written asthma plans from their health care providers; 68% reported receiving education about early signs, symptoms, and/or responses; and 42% reported receiving advice to change their home or work environment to improve asthma. Data from 2008 show little improvement. It remains unclear where major barriers to implementation of Guideline-promoted management strategies occur on the pathway from health care delivery to acceptance and practice by clinicians and patients. Furthermore, overall knowledge and acceptance of the Guidelines by health care practitioners are unknown.